1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to measurement devices, and more particularly to a measurement device and a method for logging or tracking use of the measurement device.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial equipment, such as measurement devices, need to be maintained and calibrated on a regular basis. To determine when maintenance or calibration is due, a log may be kept by operators of the devices to track the number of hours and/or number of times a particular device is used. However, operators may not always be relied on to timely and accurately log their use of equipment. Therefore, a method for automatically logging equipment use is desired.